The known switching equipment comprises a number of mobile trolleys moving along a fixed path, pulled for example by chains or the like, each fitted with a rotating mat which simultaneously constitutes a carrying plane for the objects to be transported, and a device designed to unload it when passing certain pre-established collecting points.
This equipment is generally controlled by a computer and coupled to certain coding devices which assign to each of the objects, at the time of their loading on the machine, a certain trolley and exit gate and subsequently govern the actuation of the mat when it passes opposite the exit assigned to the loaded object.
Depending on the type of equipment and the user's requirements, the unloading mat may be actuated by motor devices mounted on the trolleys, each connected and coupled to an individual mat, or by mechanical means arranged along the path, so as to engage mechanical mat controlling devices installed on each trolley.
For example, one of these devices is described in the Italian patent No. 1.254.117 by the same applicant, to which reference is made for further details relating to this type of equipment.
As mentioned above, the means controlling the rotation of the mat may be of various kinds, for example devices fitted with cams that engage certain elements attached to the mat to control its rotation, or various mechanical devices engaging the sprockets, rollers or similar elements affixed to the shaft of one of the rollers holding the mat.